


[Podfic of] The Limited Circle

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The limited circle is pure.” - Franz Kafka (Or: Six Times Tazer Was an Introvert and Kaner Was Pretty Cool About It.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Limited Circle

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1fNnHzT) [16 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1gRCDSj) [17 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 34:09

**Streaming:**  



End file.
